


More than meets the eye

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ..im kidding.. Sorta.., Attempt at Humor, Conan never happened here btw, Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kaito is scary sometimes guys, Kissing, M/M, POV Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Romance, Shinichi finds it hot tbh, Shinichi has always been 17 so, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So i wrote me some soft boys, There is injury and slight mentions of blood but nothing graphic!, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Yall i wanted soft boys, just sayin, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Shinichi gets hurt at a heist; Kid isn't too happy about it.Of course that doesn't mean the detective won't over analyze everything; oh no he does. Kid on the other hand-, he just wants to protect Shinichi.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	More than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes

Shinichi supposes that Kaito Kid isn't terrifying; not in a genuine frightening way. He's never let his fans or the police that seek to capture him get harmed, by himself or others; yes Shinichi is aware of those out of Kids life. Kaito Kid is terrifying in his own right; invading being captured by police by mere magic tricks; that had to have took years to master as elegantly as he had. 

Kaito Kid is terrifying; and now Shinichi sees the other side of that coin. 

The rage unfiltered in the purple hues; venom dripping from his lips as he hissed out a snarky reply; barely able to keep his "poker face". The way he moves gracefully; yet powerful, demanding the attention to himself, threatening and cunning, a simple flick of the wrist and another trick slipped out of his sleeve.

Shinichi realizes then, numbly laying in a small puddle of his own blood; that Kaito Kid is a force to be reckoned with, no matter his rule of no harm. His gracefulness adds fuel to the fire; burning deep in Shinichi as he watched the thief flick out a smoke bomb, pink clouding the roof, thickening with each passing second, then grunts sounding out moments after.

The detective doesn't think Kid is hurting the man with a gun, he can't put a name to the face, no; he doesn't need to inflict pain to cause fear. He's sneaky; like a cat-, invading and teasing. The police thinks they're chasing the thief; when no, the thief is chasing them in an endless game of cat and mouse, the jewels being the cheese.

"Detective-," Kids hands were suddenly on him, causing Shinichi to flinch against his will as the thiefs worried face filled his vision, the smoke thinning out. 

Shinichi glanced over and saw the man who shot him tied up and hanging upside down, feathers and silly string covering him; his clothes ripped in multiple places, yet no signs of physical injuries. Kaito Kid didn't hurt him.

Finally finding it in himself to reply, he took a deep breath, "It isn't that bad. Didn't hit anything major. Its a scratch." His gaze fell towards the bleeding wound, deep enough to need stitches but not terrible. The bullet didn't enter his body; and it was on his leg.

Kid pulled out a handkerchief from god knows where and wrapped the white cloth around the wound, fingers moving quickly as he tied it; resting his hand above it once he was done.

"I know. Im sorry I couldn't prevent it;" He mumbles, his anger fading out into guilt, his false bravo, his poker face, dropping. 

Of course; Kaito Kid never wants people to get injured at his heists. He always protects those who attend, whether they be fans or cops, by drawing the attackers attention to himself-, to the roof where he can escape without harm. He has incredible morals for a thief; Shinichi muses, his gaze locked on the thiefs face. He returns the jewels he steals, never harms or lets anyone get harmed. Its similar to a show; no harm is done to the actors and no real damage is done. 

"It's fine. Im okay, Kid." Shinichi replies after a beat; questions on the tip of his tongue. Yet he kept silent, not wishing to ruin the moment; a gentle silent falling between the two. 

The detective watched calmly as the thief raised his gloved hand; bringing it to cup his face, cradling him like he were fragile; glass that can easily be shattered. Shinichi couldn't find it in himself to protest against such gentle actions; instead leaning into the touch with a small hum. He wasn't afraid.

Kaito Kid is terrifying, he is. Yet any fear is replaced with something softer; something that makes his heart pound and his head dizzy-, pulsing in his veins as he breathed out slowly; letting his eyes flutter shut.

The pain in his leg worsened, he knew he had to get it stitched; but he couldn't move his mouth to utter the words to the thief. Not when he whispers so quietly, rivaling a mouse; "can I kiss you, detective?"

Shinichi against all odds breathed out a yes, waiting until Kids lips found his own, pressing onto them lightly. 

Kids lips were soft and warm, testing the waters with great care as he shifted himself to deepen the kiss; never crossing the silent line. The thief knew they were running out of time. 

They both poured their desperation in the kiss, Kids gloved hand standing planted against his face; the warmth seeping through. 

Shinichi loved it. Suddenly it was gone, starting him. He opened his eyes and saw the thief standing at the roofs edge, a almost shy smile dancing on his lips.

"That's my cue to leave-," He gestured to the door, where shouts echoed, "Until next time, Kudo."

Shinichi watched Kid jump off the roof& soon gliding through the air as the police busted through the door, shouting orders as the thief vanished into the night air.

A soft smile tugged at the detectives warm lips, Kaito Kids words ringing in his head. 

"Until next time, Kid." He whispered in return, as the police swarmed him, demanding what happened.

Kaito Kid is terrifying in his own way; yet Shinichi isnt afraid. No, he muses, he isnt afraid at all. He feels something more, better and deeper.

He couldnt find it in himself to hate it. 

Ah, he couldnt wait til next time.

^^^^^

  
"Hey Detective, I'm Kaito Kubora!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me suddenly gets inspired to write this   
> I just wanted to write Kaito as sorta scary but also??? A WHOLE softie???? SOFT KISSES????  
> PLS???  
> Anyways this is self indulgent cause i wanted soft & yea  
> Feed back is highly appreciated!!
> 
> (Open ending for a reason, i can continue this if y'all want-)


End file.
